


Crush on you // Woochan

by flamecurry



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Kim Woojin, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know what im doing anymore, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, M/M, Student Bang Chan, Student Kim Woojin, chan is an exchange student kinda?, kim seungmin is just starting highschool, kim woojin is a loner at school, language warning for like 2 seconds lol, popular kid bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamecurry/pseuds/flamecurry
Summary: Bad boy woojin and popular exchange student chan thats it thats the summary ajsksk
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 22





	Crush on you // Woochan

**Author's Note:**

> Yea this was written at 3am lol. I will edit this later when I'm back home in Australia
> 
> edit: i got back a month ago and im finally editing this

Waking up to the sound of his phones alarm clock, it was barely 7am and Woojin rolled over and turned it off before once again going back to sleep. it was Monday morning and the first day back at school. Woojin was now officially a senior in highschool, just as woojin was about to drift off to sleep again, he hears loud footsteps running up the stairs and then suddenly he hears his door slam open "WOOJINNIE HYUNG, WAKE UP! MUM TOLD ME TO WAKE YOUR FAT ASS UP, SO YOU CAN GET READY FOR SCHOOL". groaning woojin finally sat up with a yawn and a dark glare at his younger brother Seungmin who was starting his first year in highschool.  
Getting ready in the morning was a struggle for woojin as he was not a morning person, he hated school and he hated everyone there so he simply did not have a purpose of going. But that changed when he met Christopher Bang, a new student from Australia, who moved back to korea when he was in year 10, he was introduced to his new homegroup and he instantly became popular not just among his own homegroup but the other classes too. Chris was popular both with the females and males and nearly all the girls in his year level confessed to him, but he rejected them all with the same answer each time "I already like someone, sorry". Chris slowly turned into a model student becoming a student leader, among many other things such as soccer captain. On one random day when woojin was skipping class and chilling behind the sheds he was approached by Chris who asked why he was skipping and woojin simply replied with "because i can, why are you not in class?" Chris replied the same as woojin. Chris and woojin sat there in silence until the bell rang signalling the end of 5th period and just as woojin was about to get up and leave chris asks woojin "do you wanna go out with me after school?" Woojin shrugged in response and walked off. Chris sat there alone behind the sheds for the whole of the final period of the day daydreaming and writing song lyrics. While in a daze Chris hears the 'ping' of his phone go off it was his friend Changbin messaging him asking him where he was and for him to quote on quote "come get yo shit bitch" with a chuckle Chris got up and left to meet up with Changbin. Upon arriving home Woojin just flopped onto his bed and passed out immediately after the long and tiring day.  
Following the encounter with Woojin, Chris kept going up and sitting with Woojin during recess, lunch and even when they had classes together. Much to everyone's displeasure since woojin was known as the school's loner and bad boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below if you want more lol. Remember comments and kudos are appreciated 💙


End file.
